Bookworm's Light
by levyshipper101
Summary: It all started when Sabertooth disbanded and came to Fairy Tail. When a guild fight arupted, Levy unfortunatly, and ran into the one and only, Sting Eluciffe(is that how you spell it). Will a romance bloom or will some people try to break apart these star crossed lovers? (possible lemons in the future)
1. chapter 1

**A/N~ HEYY my first ever story, this is gonna be a long one, and i hope i do good. Don't mind the title, i couldn't think of a better one. This story is a love square between Levy, Freed, Rufus, and Hibiki. I was on tumblr and saw this idea (forgot who posted it though). I hope im good and i hope you guys will like this. Though im gonna need help on who Levy will end up with, so you guys can go in the comments and tell me who YOU want her to end up with. Anyway... TO THE** **STORY.** _Thoughts_ **Yelling** Regular talking

It was a bright and sunny day in Mongolia, a girl with short, wavy blue hair was happily skipping her way to the guild, humming a soft tune. The guild she is going to is a famous, strong guild called Fairy Tail, home to the strongest wizards in Fiore. This girl, is Levy McGarden.

 _Man, today is just beautiful. Wonder what everyone at the guild is doing. Probably fighting._ She giggled at the though, _they always fight._ Already at the guild, she walks in, only to see a table coming her way. "Solid script, SHIELD." A shield appears in front of her, breaking the table that could've caused a "little" damage to her small body. "Shit, sorry Levy, didn't see you there." A boy says, he has spiky salmon colored hair, and wears a stripped scarf around his neck. As he was saying this, he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, embarrassed. "It's okay Natsu, im just glad i was prepared for that," Levy says, trying to give at least a little comfort to Natsu, also flashing a small smile to show she was fine. " Okay, great, just didn't want you getting hurt," Natsu said, also flashing a smile her way before a yell disrupted their moment, " HEY FLAME BRAIN, STOP FLIRTING WITH LEVY AND GET YOUR ASS BACK OVER HERE!" a guy yelled, he had spiky, dark navy blue hair, and was currently shirtless, this is Gray, the stripper if the guild.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ICE CUBE!"

"YOU HEARD ME ASH FOR BRAINS!"

"POPSICLE"

"AS-"

He never got to finish his though, as his and Natsu's heads cracked into each other, and they fell to the ground. "Shut up, you're both idiots. STOP FIGHTING!" A girl said, she had bright red hair, and wore a suit of armor, her name was Erza. "You both hear me!" "Y-yes ma'm." Natsu and Gray said, shaking and holding on to each other. "Good." As saying this Erza walked away.

While this whole ordeal was going on, Levy had made her way to the bar, sitting down in a stool. Rolling her eyes, after hearing Gray's comment. _Yeah right, as if anyone would want to flirt with me. I don't think i can even love anymore, after the whole thing with Gajeel._ She sat down, thinking about what happened, how he broke her heart, how he treated her, and stabbed her in the back. She was pulled out of her thoughts by none other her best friend, Lucy. "Hey Levy-chan. How you holding up??" Lucy asked, she knew what Gajeel did to Levy, hell, the WHOLE guild did. He was never forgiven, and so he left, running off with the girl who he was caught cheating with. Levy didn't cry, run away, she didn't do anything, nobody knew what was wrong wondering why she didn't react. All she said was that she knew it most likely coming, so she didn't really react. "I'm good Lu-chan, why do you ask??" She didn't know she spaced out, so she was surprised. "Nothing, you looked like you were deep in thought, just wondering how you holding up." Lucy smiled, she knew Levy was heartbroken, even though the incident happened almost a year ago, Levy hid it well, not wanting to concern her nakama. "I'm doing fine. Just bored, i haven't talked to Rogue in a while, he brings up fun conversations." **(A/N bet you weren't expecting that ;P )**

Rogue and Levy met one day while she was training in the woods. He found her training with Natsu, who was helping her get stronger. He waited for Natsu to leave, until Levy was all alone. He walked up to her, greeting her with a simple hello, though, she was startled, not expecting a member of Sabertooth to talk to her. They conversated a bit, getting to know each other, and before they knew it, they were best friends. They found time to hang out, and sometimes took a mission together, if he needed someone to translate a rune while fighting monsters, it was perfect for them. They haven't seen each other in a while though, due to Sting finding out about them. Sting was perfectly fine with the friendship, he also liked Levy, finding her good company, and also pretty. Though, he told the rest of Sabertooth, and Rogue stopped coming to see her, stopped contacting her. She didnt know what happened, until she got a call from Minerva, telling Levy that the friendship was perfectly fine, the rest of Sabertooth was still adjusting. It relieved Levy though that she got an approval from Minerva, thought she was dead when she got that call. When Fairy Tail found out, they flipped. Yelling and screaming, telling Levy that Sabertooth was a bad guild filled with bad people. She didnt listen to them though, and today Sabertooth was coming to Fairy Tail to create a peace treaty, so that both guilds can be friends. Levy was excited to ssee Rogue again. The other guild that is coming to create the peace treaty is Blue Pegasus.

"Yeah, but at least you get to see him again today," Lucy said, " as long as they don't hurt you in anyway, your friendship is safe." " Im so excited!!" Levy squealed happily, "and i know, i trust them though, they're nice people." They conversated a little until a masculine voice started her from behind.

"Hey Levy-san."

 **A/N~ FIRST CHAPTER FINISHED. Lmao, this took me 45 minutes to type... well tap, im using my phone to type all of this. I know there wasn't any shipping action going on, though there might be some Levy x Rufus action next chapter. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of " The Tale of the Nerds". Please review, it'll make my night.**

 **P.S~ ill most likely update tomorrow cause i have nothing to do. Its also currently 11:52 pm where i live, so i have to sleep. GOOD NIGHT**


	2. The REAL chapter 1

**A/N~ NEW STORYYYYYYY. I really hope you guys like this one. Im such a hardcore crackshipper lmao. CRACK SHIP GALORE! Anyway... enjoy the story.**

Levy p.o.v

 _Another day, another day Sabertooth moving into our guild._ Sabertooth has decided to disband due to lack of mission requests and hate. Weird huh. Thinking all this, I walk into the guild hall and go straight to the bar for coffee. Unfortunately for me, the magic council sent me a lot of runes to decipher, though, I have been getting help from Freed and surprisingly, Sabertooth's Rufus Lore. As I was walking to the bar, I walked past Sting, I barely know him but every time I walk past him, the runes on the side of my stomach shock me. "Ow" "Good morning Levy, what can i get you?" "Just a coffee please Mira." Mirajane Strassus, the beauty of Fairy Tail. "Coming right up Levy." As I waited, I started writing in my song journal, cause I like to sing. People say my voice is good, but i don't believe them. "Good morning Miss Levy, working on something?" I looked behind me to see who the voice was, to see Rufus. "Just a song I'm writing, no big deal." I turn back to my writing, thinking of lyrics to write, only to feel eyes looking over my shoulder. I turn around, again, to see Fairy Tail's infamous fire dragon slayer, Natsu Dragneel. "You need help writing some parts?" Unbeknownst to people, Natsu helps me write the guy parts of my songs. He also sings most of them, too. "Just a verse, other than that, the song is technically done." Silence broke between us. "Want me to get on that verse?" He said, sounding like he was about to laugh. I was about to break out into laughter too, before i said, "Yes, please." We started working on the song, forgetting I ordered coffee, Mira surprised us both, as we were both in to getting the song done. "Levy, here's your coffee." Stopping to look at what we were doing, she smiled. " Finally, you're working together again!" We didn't reply, only giving her a flustered smile. "Yeah, yeah we are." Natsu said. Fianlly, it was my turn to speak. "You wanna see, we just finished. She squealed with joy, and took my journal from us. She looked over it for a few mainutes, and gave it back to us. "It's really good, when are you gonna put it into song?" I started thinking for a minute until a replied. "I don't really know yet Mira, when I'm not busy I guess." With a nod, she walked away. "NATSU!" We heard a yell and looked behind us, to see Lucy run up to us. "I found a mission for us to take, you up for it?" She asked. "Sure, why not." "Bye Natsu." "Bye Bluebell." I roll my eyes at the nickname, he has started calling me that a while agao, don't know why, but the nickname is starting to stick. "You're Levy, r-right?" I heard a voice behind me and turn around to see...

 **A/N~ Im really sorry if this chapter is bad, its really early and im tired. Hoped you enjoyed.**


End file.
